


Drag me through this Orchestrated Mess

by blueabsinthe



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Biting, Boston Bruins, Come Shot, Hand Jobs, Imagination, M/M, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There wasn't a lot that made Alex visibly angry. This is one such instance where Alex shows his mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drag me through this Orchestrated Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the Boston vs. Canucks game from back in January. After Salo was hurt, Edler was pretty upset by the whole incident. Anyway, I kind of ran with that idea. This is the end result.

Anyone who knew him would say he was never one to show how angry he was. He always made it a habit to keep calm. But, after seeing Sami go down the way he did, it was almost as if someone flipped a switch. And, to make it worse, in that exact moment, Alex Edler could do nothing.

_Stupid, Seidenberg,_ Alex fumed as he watched the locker room empty out. He deliberately waits until he's the last one to leave, and as he checks to make sure he has everything, he feels someone coming down the hall towards him.

He tenses, hard, when he sees Dennis Seidenberg approach him. 

"Still here, eh?" Seidenberg asks, eyes stoic, and cold. 

It isn't so much that it's one of the Boston players standing there, it's more the fact that it's Seidenberg. And, oh, Alex knows. He knows Seidenberg was the one who checked Ebbett. He knows he's the one who blocked his path to help Sami during the second period. 

Instead of walking away, which, would've been the smart thing to do, Alex feels his spine straighten, as he draws his right hand back and delivers a vicious right hook to Seidenberg's cheek. 

To say Seidenberg was unprepared for the punch would be an understatement. He stares at Alex for a moment, as he feels the initial pain shoot through his system. He narrows his eyes at Alex, and rubs his cheek, before he punches Alex back. It connects with Alex's gut, then he slams his fist into Alex's face; it splits Alex's lip. 

Alex grabs Seidenberg by his sweatshirt, before he feels his back come up against the wall. They continue to tussle along the wall, before they stumble back through the door Alex just came out of. 

He has his hands on Seidenberg's chest in an effort to push him away. Alex may be quick, but Seidenberg is quicker. He grabs Alex's wrists, and before Alex realizes what is happening, he feels as Seidenberg crushes their lips together. It's not a gentle kiss. Was never meant to be one. But, fuck all if Alex cares. 

Dennis can taste the metallic, coppery taste of blood as it hits his lips, and he bites down a bit more, just to hear as Alex whimpers against his mouth. 

He smirks against his lips, and hears as Alex mutters something rather rude under his breath. It sounds like fuck you and fuck off combined, but he's not too sure. Doesn't really care, because he currently has his hands tucked underneath Alex's shirt, dragging his blunt nails over Alex's pale skin. 

Alex pulls away from the kiss to pull his shirt up and over his head. His mouth is open, wet and panting, as Seidenberg curls his hand into Alex's flaxen coloured hair, and yanks his head to the side, so he can nuzzle his nose against the thin skin of Alex's neck. 

Before he can think twice about what to do, Alex gets his hand down the front of Seidenberg's pants, and wraps his hand around his cock. His hands are chapped, the skin too dry, but Alex is relentless as he jacks Dennis hard.

Alex twists his wrist angrily, listens as Seidenberg's breath catches in his throat. He mutters something unintelligible under his breath as Seidenberg's free hand digs painfully into his arm. Alex is sure there will be a bruise there in a couple hours, but he doesn't care. He works Seidenberg's cock angrily, like he's taking out every ounce of anger he had on being helpless at seeing his partner laying on the ice. Seidenberg doesn't seem to care, even seems amused, and it takes all of Alex's strength not to punch him in the jaw again. 

Smug bastard, Alex thinks, as he strokes up on Seidenberg's cock once more. Seidenberg's breath catches on Alex's up-stroke, and Alex leans in, bites at the juncture where neck meets shoulder, before he licks over the mark he's made.

"Come for me," Alex orders, his tongue digging into the hollow at the base of Seidenberg's throat. 

Seidenberg remains expressionless, but he arches his back slightly as he comes, the white stickiness coating Alex's hand, and his stomach. "Fuck," Seidenberg manages to get out, before Alex releases his now limp dick. 

He watches as Alex grabs a towel from nearby and wipes his hand on it. Before he can say or do anything, he watches as Alex grabs his gear, turns on his heel and walks out of the dressing room. 

"Alex, Alex, Alex?" 

Alex is shaken awake by Kevin. He blinks, his surroundings coming back to him as the grogginess wears off. He feels as the last remnants of the dream dissolve around him, before he shoves a hand through his hair.

"Where are we?" he mutters.

"Just landed in Florida," Kevin responds, eyeing him curiously.

Alex watches as his teammates grab their belongings, and he feels his motor skills kick in. As he approaches the plane's exit, he feels Kevin place a hand on his shoulder.

"You all right?"

Alex's body tenses, and he feels his spine tighten, but he shrugs it off as he offers Kevin a small smile. "Never better."


End file.
